


Nothing matters

by Karder_Lee17



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karder_Lee17/pseuds/Karder_Lee17
Summary: Its just time to let go.





	1. Chapter 1

Loving yourself.  
A concept hard to reach nowadays. Loving oneself seem difficult; but not impossible. Just wait. Don't let go. You will find it someday. It hurts, I know, but it is so worth it. Just hold on. Someday, you'll see yourself in the mirror and realize. 

"I am BEAUTIFUL."  
You are human. So be one.  
-Marz


	2. I'm okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna be okay.

Loving you seems impossible. I have no reason to try. Needing you hurts to no point. Hoping you love me is stressful. Seeing you with her hurts everytime. So I need to move forward. To a place I've never been...... Loving is painful. But its not like you have a choice who you love. -Marz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my name is Mars, these are just little writing I've done. I hope you find them interesting!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe its time stop and think.

The person I love.  
You are against my vary existence.  
Saying my way of living is wrong.  
Who I've loved in the past is a sin.

My race is one you often joke about or hate for its past.

But loving you isn't a choice.

-Marz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my name is Mars, these are just little writing I've done. I hope you find them interesting!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my name is Mars, these are just little writing I've done. I hope you find them interesting!


End file.
